Excuses refusées
by Alounet
Summary: Mélissa fait du rangement dans sa cave, pendant que Scott fait une soirée pizza à l'étage avec ses amis. Lorsque Lydia descend chercher du soda, elles vont se retrouver face à une vieille connaissance : Peter.


**Titre** : Excuses Refusées

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Général

**Couple** : Peter/Mélissa (Ancien), Lydia/Scott (Amis), Scott/Isaac (en devenir)

**Avertissements** : Y'a légèrement du slash en fond, mais rien de très grave :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : _Un défi d'Edeinn ? Oui, le voici ! Un pairing que je n'aurais jamais imaginé écrire un jour, et pourtant. C'est sans doute l'un des plus difficiles que j'ai du avoir jusqu'à présent, mais bon, la difficulté c'est bien aussi, il faut essayer de la relever !_

_Je devais donc faire quelque chose sur Peter et Mélissa, incluant au passage Derek ou Lydia comme autre personnage important qui ferait le lien entre les deux dans l'histoire. Je pouvais aussi faire apparaître comme couple ou friendship le Isaac/Scott (devinez ce que j'ai choisi ?)_

_Le lieu devait être une cave... Et ouais ça complique encore les choses ! J'ai pas fait quelque chose de très long... Mais j'espère que ça plaira ! :)_

_Pour ce qui est des mots, objets, vêtements et phrases imposés, ils sont comme d'habitude en gras et italique._

_Allez n'hésitez plus, venez à votre tour me défier !_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mélissa McCall s'était décidé à faire du rangement dans sa vieille _**cave**_. Après tous les évènements qu'elle avait vécue ces derniers temps, se changer les idées était son seul mot d'ordre. De plus, elle avait permis à son fils Scott de recevoir quelques amis pour faire une "petite fête". Le tout s'étant rapidement transformé en une soirée _**pizza**_.

Ne travaillant pas ce soir là, l'infirmière n'avait pas non plus envie d'imposer sa présence à son fils et ses amis, bien qu'elle les appréciait tous.

Alors qu'elle était plongée entre deux gros cartons remplis d'affaires en tout genre, l'infirmière entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux et vit la silhouette d'une jeune fille descendre les marches.

-Lydia ?

La rousse acquiesça, souriant à la mère de son ami. Elle demanda poliment à l'infirmière :

-Il n'y a plus de sodas. Je me suis proposée pour descendre chercher le nécessaire.

-Scott aurait pu s'en charger, répondit Mélissa en délaissant ses cartons pour se diriger vers l'endroit ou étaient stockées les boissons. Elle attrapa un pack qu'elle donna à Lydia :

-Ca va aller ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, Mélissa posant son regard sur la _**chemise**_ que portait l'adolescente.

-C'est pas à Scott cette chemise ?

-Oui, il y a eu un léger incident à l'étage. Un incident impliquant votre fils, un saladier de punch et mon t-shirt.

La mère de Scott souriait et répondit surprise :

-Je suis étonnée que ça ne soit pas Stiles à l'origine de l'incident.

Lydia n'avoua pas les circonstances de l'incident à la mère de son ami. Elle n'avait peut être pas besoin de savoir que Scott s'était montré très maladroit juste après avoir reçu un baiser inattendu, baiser provenant d'Isaac. D'ailleurs, elle devait rapidement retourner voir Alison qui ne semblait pas avoir pris ce "baiser" avec le plus grand des sourires.

-Je devrais retourner en haut, fit la plus jeune en tenant le pack dans ses mains.

Mais en voulant regagner les escaliers, elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit un homme descendre. Elle recula quelques peu en reconnaissant l'homme en question. Lorsque Mélissa aperçut à son tour le nouvel invité, elle se plaça instinctivement devant Lydia, comme si elle devait la protéger.

-Besoin d'aide ? demanda Peter de sa voix grave et de façon très nonchalante.

-Je ne me souviens pas que Scott t'ai invité ? lança Mélissa de façon peu sympathique.

-Il ne l'a pas fait. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas venu m'amuser à sa petite fête, ce genre de choses c'est bien trop _**extravagant**_ pour moi.

Instinctivement, Mélissa s'approcha du mur derrière elle pour saisir le _**balai**_ qui s'y trouvait dans les mains. Comme arme, ça laissait à désirer et surtout, elle n'était pas sure de son efficacité face à un loup garou, mais fautes de mieux.

-Je ne suis pas venu en "ennemi". D'ailleurs, vous avez du comprendre l'une et l'autre que Scott lui même ne me considère pas comme un ennemi.

-Peut être qu'il a tord, rétorqua Lydia en avançant d'un pas.

-Protectrice, j'aime bien ça. Je peux me permettre de descendre les dernières marches ?

Peter n'attendit pas de réponse et s'exécuta, se rapprochant de l'infirmière et de la banshee.

-Je voulais avant tout vous présenter mes excuses à l'une et à l'autre. Je sais que je ne me suis pas comporté très correctement avec vous mais je suis persuadé que vous comprenez parfaitement qu'à l'époque, la situation exigeait que je me serve de vous.

Lydia eut du mal à contenir un rire sarcastique, tandis que Mélissa était abasourdie devant le culot du loup garou.

-Bientôt tu vas nous dire que tu es une victime c'est ça ? réalisa Mélissa.

_**-De toute façon, c'est toujours moi, le méchant de l'histoire !**_

-J'ai du mal à voir en quoi se servir d'une adolescente pour empoisonner ses amis, par exemple, n'a rien de "méchant" ? réfléchissait à haute voix Lydia.

-Tu m'en vois _**circonspect**_, répondit simplement Peter en s'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier. Tu as toujours été spéciale, tu le sais non ? Je ne pouvais que me servir de toi.

-Très bien. De toute évidence, Scott et les autres vous ont pardonné vos manigances et votre très lourd passé, soite, vous attendez quoi, que je vous pardonne et vous lave de tous vos pêchés peut être ?

Peter appréciait la franchise et le manque de tact de la jeune fille. Il se contenta de sourire :

-Non. Je me contenterais juste d'avoir fait ma part du travail.

Mélissa réalisa alors que le loup garou n'était pas réellement là de son plein grès.

-C'est Derek qui t'envoie j'imagine ?

-C'était quelque chose de non _**négociable**_ pour lui. Il a fortement insisté pour que je vienne vous présenter mes "excuses". C'est chose faite. Libre à vous de les accepter.

Lydia, le pack de soda toujours à la main, se planta devant Peter :

-Bien. Je dirais à Derek que le message est passé mais que de mon côté, j'ai fait la sourde oreille. Maintenant j'aimerais retourner à cette soirée, si monsieur le loup garou psychopathe veut bien se donner la peine de s'écarter ?

Peter acquiesça, se levant et se décalant un peu plus dans la cave pour laisser à Lydia le soin de pouvoir passer. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil à la mère de son ami, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'elle l'accompagne.

-Tu peux y aller, j'ai encore quelque chose à voir avec lui.

-Bien. Je vais prévenir Scott que vous êtes en bas avec lui.

Peter savait très bien que cette phrase n'avait rien _**d'ambigu**_ mais qu'au contraire, elle sonnait comme une "menace". De toute manière, le loup garou savait qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Lydia quitta la cave, retournant à l'étage à la soirée, tandis que Mélissa se retrouvait seule avec Peter dans la cave. Elle laissa le balai contre le mur, s'approchant d'une table pour s'appuyer contre celle-ci.

-Je t'écoute ?

-La séduction, la drague. Tout ça c'était dans ton plan pas vrai ?

-Oui, répondit simplement le loup garou. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas une femme séduisante disposant d'un certain charme.

Mélissa éclata de rire, trouvant la situation ridicule :

-Je veux juste que tu sache une chose. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire le poids face à toi, tu es un loup garou après tout. Mais crois moi, je commence à savoir assez de choses sur ça pour pouvoir, si j'en avais envie, te tuer de façon lente et douloureuse.

-Dois-je comprendre que c'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-Non. Mais je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de cette maison. Ni de moi. Ni de Scott.

-Scott a tendance à désobéir à ce genre de règles.

Mélissa quitta son appui et se rapprocha du loup-garou :

-Alors tu appliquera ces règles pour lui. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu quitte ma cave et ma maison.

Peter ne perdit pas un seul instant son sourire. Il marcha sur un _**yoyo**_ à moitié cassé sur le sol et remonta une à une les marches de l'escalier.

-J'imagine que je n'aurais pas de baiser d'adieu ? demanda Peter avant de franchir la porte de la cave.

Mélissa secoua la tête, se retournant vers ses cartons. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux et en sortit un vieux _**tablier**_ qu'elle jeta sur le sol, de manière énervée. Elle se reprochait d'avoir pu être si idiote par le passé. Une chose était sure pour Mélissa McCall, elle ne se laisserait plus jamais berner par un homme.

A l'étage, Peter passa devant le salon ou se déroulaient les principales festivités. Lydia discutait avec Scott dans le hall d'entrée et il passa devant eux pour sortir de la maison.

-Scott, Lydia.

Le loup garou quitta la maison sans plus de discussion, laissant les deux amis.

-Je devrais aller voir ma mère, indiqua le jeune loup à son amie.

-Et moi je devrais m'occuper d'Allison.

Scott hésita un instant avant de partir, demandant à son amie :

-Elle est en colère contre moi ?

-Contre toi. Contre Isaac. Je crois qu'elle était elle même un peu perturbée dans ses sentiments pour vous deux alors... Vous voir vous embrasser comme ça.

-Mais c'est Isaac qui m'a embrassé.

-Et avouons le, ça ne t'a pas déplu, rétorqua la rousse en souriant avant de quitter le hall pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

Scott savait qu'elle marquait un point, mais pour l'heure, il devait s'occuper de sa mère et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien après cette mini confrontation avec Peter. Il se dirigea vers la cave, entendant vaguement que quelqu'un dans le salon venait de prendre une _**guitare**_ pour jouer un petit air. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, c'était Isaac qui gratouillait la guitare en chantonnant quelques peu.

Se refusant de faire face à ces drôles de sentiments à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qui aurait eu bien besoin de quelques points de _**suture**_ avant d'éclater complètement tellement tout ça le perturbait, il retrouva sa mère à la cave afin de discuter calmement avec elle. Il était persuadé que même si Peter avait fait ses excuses à sa mère, celle-ci n'en voulait pas et avait du les refuser, tout comme Lydia.


End file.
